Life of Liam Jirona
by IIEmperorII
Summary: Liam Jirona is a "normal" 21 year old, but little did he know that he was going to be caught up in a life changing experience, which is to say the least, unnormal.
1. Life of Liam Jirona Chapter 1

It all started on 1945 in Hiroshima, Japan. It was on a late Saturday night, around 11pm, Liam Jirona was just leaving the Krusty Krab. "Well jeez those were some pretty rough gir-" He was cut off by a rustling in some bushes a few feet away. "Is someone there?" Just then a 1940's vsco girl popped out holding a bazooka. "Oh my gosh, I like totes saw you with a plastic straw, so I'm like totes gonna kill you, you sea turtle killing son of a beach!"


	2. Chapter 2

The impact of the blast beside him, sent him flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious, and severing his right arm and leg. He woke up in a stainless steel hospital, but the doctors seemed to be in worse shape than him. Their arms were covered top to bottom with scrunchies, and they wore high quality scrunchie Vans. "Where am I?!" Liam Screamed. "Hel-" Suddenly one of the vsco men doctors snapped. "Would ye shut up, ya daggarn scrunchie hatin' maggit!" Liam almost screamed when he heard that voice. It was Landen!


	3. Chapter 3

"No, I thought you left for good!" Screamed Liam. "Did ya really, I don't believe you did." "But how? You got beat up by Robbie when you tried to steal his My Little Pony hentai, remember?" Landen looked at the aluminum scrunchie clock on the wall. "You thank I could forgit? And you think I could forgeet how he made me look bad in front of my sweet lovin' sugar cube Brandy?" Liam didn't have time to answer before he screamed "No!" at him. "Ok, take it eas-" He cut Liam off and burst out into a rage, punching the sewed together Vans and scrunchie chair with a picture of Bob Moss on it while making sk-sk noises. "You bible thunpin', city slickin', son of a buttered Tudor's biscuit su-!" "Dude chill, you're taking this way to seri-" Landen picked up a spittoon beside him and hit Liam in the head. Before Liam blacked out, he saw Brandy and a few other My Little Scrunchie gang members in the background, all shooting the other not-as-supreme scrunchie lab workers.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam woke up to the sound of a sink running, and instantly jumped up from where he had been sleeping. He had been laying on a couch, and his clothes had been changed. "Oh you're finally awake." A voice behind him said. Liam turned quickly to see a girl looking at him. "Wh- who are you?" She looked him up and down, then up and down again. "The names Tanisha. What's yours?" She said. "I'm Liam. Where am I?" He asked. "Oh, right, this is my house." She replied. He pondered that for a second. "How did I get here?" Suddenly, a smile spread across her face and she began laughing, which scared him under the circumstances. "I carried you, how else genius?" "But why would you d-" "You are going to be my master." She said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

"What!?" Liam said panicked. "I'm joking ok!" She said giggling. "I only picked you up and dragged you out of that alley, because you seemed hurt alright! There you know!" "Ok I understand, I think." She looked away from him, and then looked back at him. "You are my master," she said, "you can use me as you please." He stared in disbelief at what was happening. "I- I- I what?" She looked at him with pouty lips and pleading eyes. "You heard me, use me as you want, I like you, and I wanna see what a man can do." He stared at her while contemplating his choices. "Fine, I want you to help me kill the My Little Scrunchie gang."


	6. Chapter 6

Tanisha looked at Liam in bewilderment. "You can't, they're to strong!" "I've already thought about that, but I have something they don't." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Wha- what is it?' He looked at her with eyes full of sadness. "Go get me a knife." She quickly got up and retrieved a knife from the kitchen drawer, and handed it to him. "Now watch." She watched in horror as he shoved the knife into his chest, and repeated it several times. "I have regenerative powers, and so much more." He said this with a sorrowful tone. "But because of this, the one I love was taken. That is why I must kill the My Little Scrunchie gang! They took her, and I'm going to kill all of them if that's what it takes to get her back!"


	7. Chapter 7

Liam and Tanisha headed out into the bitter cold of the night. It was around 10pm when they left the house to find the gang, not really knowing where to look, they decided to go try their luck at the giant tower called the Scrunchie Scrunch. As they neared the building security started looking their way. "Hey sisters!" Liam looked over and saw one of the security guards cat walking towards him. "Who wants to get yummy gummy with some scrunchie punchies?" Liam screamed as James Charles started caressing his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

As much as it pained him, he knew he had to say it, in order not to be suspected. "Oh my gosh I totes need to get some more Scrunchie punchies!" Liam said, cringing at his own words. "Oh, maybe we can scrunchie and chill sometime then?" James Charles said with a smile. "Maybe." Liam said trying not to hurt his feelings. "Bye sisters!" James Charles said before prancing back to his place for security. "Proceed sisters!" James Charles said allowing us to pass.


	9. Chapter 9

Inside of the Scrunchie Scrunch, Liam and Tanisha instantly set out to find members of the My Little Scrunchie gang. They both admired all the 3d figures, neon lights, and absolute neatness of the place. It was like a gigantic party all happening at once. In a solitary corner, there stood the My Little Pony gang, chatting, and some making out. "Duck!" I said to Tanisha, but it was too late, they had seen us. "Oy, stop right there!" One of the members said. "Crikey mate!" Liam recognized that voice from Krusty Krabs, she had threatened to kill Squidward if he didn't give her the meat, it was Gale!


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly Gale charged at them with a squeaky porcupine while screaming oy. "Oh thot!" Liam screamed. "The Weebo is chasing us!" Liam and Tanisha ran as fast as they could away from the mass, while Gale being a plump weebo, charged slowly at them, all the while screaming unladylike swear words. The other My Little Scrunchie gang members saw this, and they too started chasing after them, trampling Gale in the process. Gale saw three kids and went swinging down a small zip-line, killing the kids with her massive weight.

A boy who was near Gale saw it and yelled "Oik Oik, it's a pig!" Gale them charged at him, tripping on the dead kids. The parent seeing what happened, started pulverizing Gale while screaming. Gale started shouting "It wasn't me I swear, it was that 90 pound kid!" she said pointing at the boy. "Names Jaxon," he said, "and no, the fat pig bowled your kids over." Gale yelled more unladylike swear words. Jaxon seeing Liam and Tanisha running away from the group, started running towards them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, what's up dude?" He said excitedly. "What, who are you?" Liam said confused. "Names Jaxon, what's yours?" They chatted while running for their lives, but Jaxon probably thought it was a game. To Liam's horror, they had ran straight into a dead end, and were now trapped in between The My Little Scrunchie gang, and the not so little wall. Liam pulled out a katana, and charged at the My Little Scrunchie gang, only to be met by rapid gunfire. He was hit eighteen times in the chest, and four times in the head. "Wow what a loser!" The group said laughing.

A MLS gang member walked over to Liam, rifle ready. "What the f-" He was cut off, well literally. He was cut in half by Liam's Katana, which sent blood squirting all-over the gang members, which definitely pieced them all off. "What!? How is this possible?" Screamed Brandy. "You should be dead by now!" Liam raised slowly, pulling his sword into a defensive position. "The only way to kill me, is to do it by hand." Five men rushed at Liam knives drawn, he mutilated the first three, but then one stabbed him in the side, and again, and then the other man soon did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Liam started to bleed, it was the first time he had seen himself bleed in years, most injuries of his healed instantly. The men let him fall to the ground, and watched as blood gushed from his side. "Hmm, interesting," a man said, "it seems that he is immune to bullets, yet weak against latex covered blades, very interesting indeed." "Dr. Caleb, I was not expecting you!" Said a MLS gang member. "Well, I heard some commotion and thought I'd check it out. Wouldn't you agree, that this man is very interesting indeed, MayMay."

MayMay shook his head in agreement. "Yes I agree fully. He is very strange indeed." One of the gang members started walking towards Liam, pulling out a syringe. Liam tried to fight back, but then a thought occurred to him. If they took him, he would be able to get into their base, and hopefully find his love. The gang cuffed Tanisha and Jaxon, and threatened to kill them if they screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam woke up inside the aluminum hospital again, but this time it was silent. Suddenly something moved behind him, and started to walk into his range of view. "So what is this power of yours?" Dr. Caleb asked. "And how did you come across it?" Liam stared, not knowing what to say, trying to remember how he got the powers he had. "You really are unique ya know, I've never seen anyone with this power, or at least not anyone who wasn't experimented on." Suddenly a thought occurred to Liam, his love must be here, he had to find her. "The people you experiment on, do you let them live?" Caleb looked at him, thinking about it for a little bit, he finally answered. "Unless they get too violent or lose control, then we may have to kill them."

The thought of his love being hurt killed him inside, and suddenly something inside him snapped. "Wha-" Was all Caleb was able to say before being flung across the room. Liam got up, his eyes turned a bright cyan color, and his arms grew a pair a crimson daggers on his elbows and from his hands. "I'm going to get her back, I swear!" He broke free from the beds restraints, then smashed the wall of the operating room, and into the isles of the laboratory.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam smashed through every door of the building, trying to find his love, hoping she was still alive. My Little Scrunchie security started shooting and chasing after Liam, even though he was faster than them, he still had to worry about being hit by a bullet or knife. No matter which door he went through, she didn't seem to be in any of the rooms he busted into. "Where is she!" Liam screamed, continuing to smash his way through every door. The hall was long and spacious, lined with doors, each one holding something new in each.

He heard a yell in a side room ahead, running over to it, he recognized the voice talking to someone inside. He smashed the door and ran into to check, but to his surprise, it was Tanisha and Jaxon. "Hey bro what's cool?" Jaxon said excitedly. "Oh and what's with those cool daggers?" A group of guards seeing the commotion, ran over to check it out, guns raised, they prepared themselves. But no amount of preparedness could have braced them for what happened. Liam, Jaxon, and Tanisha were all gone, and none of the guards died.


	15. Chapter 15

"Phew!" Said one of the guards in relief. "I for sure thought we were gonners." "Shut up Cameron!" Said another guard. "We're good as dead, that is unless you shut up imbecile." Cameron looked up at the guard. "But Stilgy, I there gone, so it shou-" "I don't care what you think, we can't ever be sure!" Replied Stilgy angry. The guards left to go report to the My Little Scrunchie Empire, but little did they know, that the whole time they were talking, Liam and his friends were hiding outside the window.

Liam and his friends continued quietly this time, and managed to knock out a group of three guards, taking their clothes. They had to wear the full apparel of a MLS guard, which they all hated, since they looked like a raisin now. Liam had to come out of his other form, which was a hindrance to them, since they had to get in guards clothes, and it was hard to get into something tight without cutting it. "Okay, you guys go to the left and check there, I'll go to the right, and see if I can find her." "Wait, we don't know what her name is, so how do we know what to call her?" Said Tanisha. Liam looked up, knowing he had to tell them. "Her name is Kaylyn."


	16. Chapter 16

Jaxon looked at Liam, smiling and eyes full of excitement. "Ah, you've done all this for her?" Liam looked at Jaxon with a sheepish expression. "Wouldn't you do the same for the one you love?" Jaxon looked up, an unusual sadness on his face. "I did, I took three bullets in the chest because of it, and now she's dead ." Tanisha suddenly interrupted their confession time. "Well what's done is done, for now we have to accomplish what's at hand."

Liam ran down the corridors, searching every room for Kaylyn, but he began to lose hope. "No!" Liam mumbled. "Is she dead? She can't be!" Suddenly he heard something move inside the room he was in front of. "_**HOO**_! _**HOO**_! _**HOO**_!" A voice said faintly. Liam banged the door, throwing his weight upon it, which opened it with a crash. In the corner something sat curled up with its hands shielding it's face. "Who are you?" Liam asked. It looked at him. "_**HOO ARE YOU**_."


	17. Chapter 17

Liam had heard about this creature before, it was supposedly dangerous, but right now, he seemed to be weak. The creature in front of him was no one but Bob Moss himself. "What happened to you?" Liam said as the creature struggled to get up, falling in the process, it appeared it had been shot. "Woah, you shouldn't try to get up, you're hurt." Bob Moss howled in pain, and then started licking his wounds, wincing as he did it. "_**HOO MAN SHOOT ME!"**_

Bob Moss launched at Liam, trying to stab him with his predator claws. Liam thought he dodged the attack, but when he landed, he winced in pain and grabbed his side. "Agh!" Liam screamed. "What was that fo-" Bob Moss lunged at him, stabbing him in the chest. "Agh!" Liam limped out of the room, trying to get away from the monster. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through his chest, he looked down to see a claw stuck into him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ho- How?" Liam said falling backwards. "_**HOO HOO**_!" Bob Moss said in triumph. Liam got up, pulling out a dagger he always kept in his pants. "You think I'm gonna die so easily?" he said to Bob Moss, raising the dagger into a defensive position. "_**HOO IS YOU HOO FRUSTRATE ME HOO**_?" Bob Moss said with anger. "Names Liam!" he said excited. "Now let's start off fresh Bob Moss, and in turn, I'll help you find those happy trees you've been wanting so badly."

Bob Moss went nuts with joy when he heard about his happy trees. "_**HOO HOO HOO**_!" Bob Moss said excitedly. "But I do need your help," said Liam, "someone I care about was taken by the My Little Scrunchie gang, and I need help getting her back." Bob Moss looked at Liam with a passion in his eyes. "_**HOO ARE THEY**_?" Suddenly they heard guards yelling orders, and approaching the doorway. "Well," said Liam, "guess we're about to find out."


	19. Chapter 19

Liam and Bob Moss burst out into the hallway, sending shards of glass and other random debris into the hallway. "What the NASCAR!" Yelled Stilgy. "Cameron stop being an imbecile and fight!" Cameron was in a corner wetting himself, and praying that his Naruto God would protect him. "But Stilgy sir, I haven't been allowed to watch any episodes of Naruto for a good hour, not even My Little Pony!" Cameron said in between sobs. "Pwease sir!" Stilgy and the squad of My Little Scrunchie security started firing at Liam and Bob Moss. Stilgy yelled in pain seeing that he had stubbed his toe. "Mother trucker dude, that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick."

"Cameron fire!" Stilgy screamed. "Or I'm going to use you as a meat shield!" Cameron started crying even louder now. "Stilgy don't make me work like this, pwease!" Stilgy limped over to Cameron as Liam and Bob Moss charged the group. He picked up Cameron, being a bad butt security guard, and before that a lumberjack. And used him as a shield as he ran into Bob Moss, sending both of them to the ground, and killing Cameron in the process. He dodged a swipe from Bob Moss, and got off of Cameron, who was laying on top of Bob Moss. Liam tackled a security guards and Russian slapped him in the face, leaving a big red mark.

"_**HOO HOO HOO**_!" Bob Moss shouted at Cameron, flinging him into a moist puddle on the ground from where a sink was spraying water. "Fall back!" Yelled Stilgy. "Fall back!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Let them run," said Liam, "if they think they can't kill us, they won't attack us." "_**HOO**_!" Bob Moss said. They both started going room to room trying to find Kaylyn. About halfway down the corridor, someone ran in front of Liam, causing him to fall to the ground, and causing the other person to fall backwards. "_**HOO ARE HOO**_?" Asked Bob Moss. "I was going to ask the same thing." Said the person. "Names Reiches, and you are?" "I'm Liam, and this is Bob Moss." Liam said. "Do you work here too?" Said Liam, since it was obvious he did, but Reiches it seemed didn't know the other workers well. "Yea, but it seems that the base is under attack." Said Reiches. "Someone managed to escape and ruin everything."

"Yea, they let this beast out, and I need to return him to the experimentation room." Said Liam. "I had to slip him some modafinil, which finally calmed him down." "Well that's a relief," said Reiches, "come on and I'll show you where the experimentation room is." Liam, Bob Moss, and Reiches, all walked towards the direction of the laboratory, making small talk on the way. They approached the lab door, and Reiches pulled out his key card and swiped it on the door, opening it. Liam almost froze with horror, when he saw hundreds of capsules, all containing people inside of them.


	21. Chapter 21

Liam almost vomited, he had never seen anything so horrid, nothing so heartless and cruel. "Nice collection we have here, not the biggest I've seen, but it's still a really nice collection." Said Reiches. "Yes I agree, but we still have plenty of test subjects they haven't been used." Said Liam, trying to be elusive. "Alright here it is." Said Reiches. "If you need anything el-" Reiches said before tripping and falling to the ground, hitting his head in the process, which caused him to bleed.

Liam hurried up and snatched his key card, and ran to the door, unlocking it, and started checking the capsules. "Bob Moss you check the other half, I'll check this side." "_**HOO**_!" Said Bob Moss, running over to check out the capsules, not actually knowing what she looked like. Thankfully there were names, and physical stats on a little blue tablet in front of every capsule. Liam getting mad at not seeing her yet, smashed one of tablets, putting nine cracks across the screen.

"Alright Bob Moss, lets release everyone, from these things!" Liam said, pushing the release button on the tablet. "_**HOO**_!" Bob Moss said hitting the release buttons. The test subjects slumped down to the bottoms of the capsules as the fluid drained, and the hoses released from there faces. "It'll take them a while to regain consciousness, so don't try to wake them up." Said Liam, looking over to see if Bob Moss was done, he saw Bob Moss stop spinning the person through the air like a highly gifted outdoor advertiser.


	22. Chapter 22

Liam facepalmed, a little sad by how little logic Bob Moss had in his creature form. Bob Moss released the last test subject and watched as she slumped to the ground, and the fluid drained. Bob Moss hadn't noticed that his green skin was partially dissolved where he had gotten the fluid on him. "_**HOO DID THIS**_!" Bob Moss said sadly, looking at Liam with regret. Human flesh began to form where his Bob Moss's green bushy skin used to be. "_**GOODBYE HOOMAN**_." Bob Moss said as a portal opened behind him. "_**I HAVE TO GO NOW, MY PLANET NEEDS ME**_!" Bob Moss stepped into the portal, and then it closed. 

Bob Moss died on the way back to his home planet.

Liam slumped to the ground, and began to cry, feeling the sadness of no longer being able to share time with the creature. He looked to his left, tears blurring his vision, but he couldn't see the full face. He wiped the tears from his eyes and ran over to the person, pulling them close to his chest. "Kaylyn! Kaylyn! Wake up please!" He said tears running down his eyes. "Please wake up! Please wake up!" He checked her pulse, his heart nearly stopped, she was dead.

"No! No! No!" Liam screamed, not being able to contain his sorrow. Suddenly remembering his powers, he began to try to heal her, praying she would live. Suddenly his hands began to glow, and he felt something surging through his body and out his hands. Kaylyn began to cough up the liquid that was in her lungs. Liam pulled her close, hugging her comfortably, but not too tightly. He pulled off his jacket and pulled it over her, covering her body, which only had undergarments on. "Liam, it's you." Kaylyn said weakly.


	23. Chapter 23

"Where am I?" Kaylyn said confused. "How did I get here?" She looked around at all the other bodies, and began to cry. "What happened here?" "It's a long story, and to be honest I don't even know." Liam said. "But we need to get out of he-" Suddenly the sound of distant footsteps made him jump. "Shhh," said Liam, "they found us." He said forming two daggers in his hands. "What they don't know is, I was experimented on, sadly I couldn't get you back for so long, but at least they didn't touch you." Liam gently laid her against a wall. "Just wait here for now, I won't be long." He said softly. "Wait!" Kaylyn said, pulling him close and kissing him.

"Help everyone else here too, they deserve to have their lives back." She said caressing his cheek. He kissed her back. "I promise." He said getting up and running towards the hallway door. "I promise I'll save them all!" Liam burst into the hallway, running towards the stunned group of security guards. "Fire!" Yelled Stilgy, firing his oracle at Liam. "Don't let him escape!" Liam took bullet after bullet, not even caring to use some sort of cover. He stabbed the first guard in the leg, causing him to scream in pain, then broke his neck.

"How are you not dead!" Stilgy Screamed. "Are you even human!" Liam held the body of the deceased security guard, using him as a shield. "I am human, but thanks to your organization, I have inhuman abilities!" Said Liam. "It's because of you the world suffers!" "Fall back!" Stilgy screamed, as he began to retreat. "We can't kill him!" Liam continued to catch up to Stilgy, picking the guards off one at a time, until only Stilgy was left. He tackled Stilgy and held a dagger to his throat. "Why do you protect people like these!" Liam said in anger. "Don't you understand that these people kill others!" "Do I!" Stilgy yelled at him. "I fight for them because they threatened to kill my wife if I don't, I'm lucky I even get to go home and see her!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Well are you tired of being in fear that they might kill her?" Liam asked. "Or are you okay with the thought of her possibly being killed?" "I never wanted to work here in the first place, I was threatened and forced to." Liam pulled the dagger away from his throat. "Then let's go help the people who they've kept here." Liam helped Stilgy to his feet all made the daggers disappear from existence. "So what's your name?" Asked Stilgy. "I'm Liam Jirona, and you are?" "Names Stilgy Bauer." Said Stilgy picking up his oracle.

"You mind waiting here for a minute?" Liam asked. "Well I've got a gun on me just in case, so I'd say yes." Stilgy replied. Liam ran back into the experimentation room, and went over to Kaylyn. "I need you to do something for these people." Liam said mellowly. "What is it?" Kaylyn asked softly. "I need you to heal these people while I'm gone." Liam said. "I can't heal them now or others may die while I work here, that's why I need you." "But I can't heal others like you." Kaylyn said sadly. "There's nothing I ca-." Liam kissed Kaylyn as a green light went from his body to hers.

He held it a little longer, not wanting to let her go. "Now you can heal them." Liam said. "You now have part of my power." She looked at him with concern. "But won't that affect you?" "Only a little, but I'll be okay, it will just take a few seconds longer to heal, nothing serious." He said. "But worry about them, not me." Liam got up, and turned to look at her. "Kaylyn I love you, and I promise I'll make it out alive, and I'm going to save these people." "I know." She said, a tear rolling down her eye. "Be safe!" He turned and ran out the door and back into the hallway, leaving behind Kaylyn to help others, and going to help his friends who were also in danger.


	25. Chapter 25

As Liam and Stilgy ran down corridor after corridor, they noticed that there was gun fire in a different level of the building. "What could they be firing at?" Liam asked Stilgy. "I wouldn't know." He replied. They took the stairs to the next floor, feeling to cautious to try those traps of death called el of vadors. As they were walking through a corridor, the side of a wall suddenly burst open, sending debris into the hallway, and two security guards into a wall. "Your heart is all I own!" A man said holding two hearts in his hands.

Liam and Stilgy stared in disbelief at what they saw, both thinking the same thing. "Who the Hellenization act are you?" Stilgy said with confusion. "Ed Sheeran," he said, "and I'm going to kill you for taking away my baby now!" Liam and Stilgy both looked at each other confused, not knowing why on earth, or how, he even got this far. Liam asked. "Wait but we don't even work here!" "Humor me all you want," Ed Sheeran said laughing, "but I never knew you were the one waiting for me."

Liam and Stilgy both looked back at each other, slightly disturbed by the person in front of them. "So what is your girls' name?" Stilgy asked. "Her names Gale!" Ed Sheeran said joyfully. "And I'm going to marry her!" Liam's jaw dropped when he heard that. "Why in the universe would you want to marry something that looks like that!" Ed Sheeran got mad at that, and yeeted a large chunk of cement at him. Liam pushed Stilgy out of the way, taking the damage of the hit, which sent him flying into a wall. The cement block had crushed half of his body, causing blood to splatter everywhere.


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh ship!" Said Stilgy, looking at Liam's partially crushed body. ""Well bud, I think you and Gale are a beautiful match, not even fate could have made such a good couple." Ed Sheeran now smiled and laughed. "She is perfect, my darling looks perfect tonight." A group of guards ran around the corner, guns aimed, and started firing. Stilgy dove behind a pile of rubble, and pulled out his oracle, which was a security issued rifle, thankfully it was fully automatic. Ed Sheeran turned the hearts in his hands into a huge shield, and prepared to take any amount of bullets.

Stilgy looked around the cement block that was protecting him, and saw that there was roughly twenty-one guards. The leader of the guards, saw the boulder that had smashed Liam, and the destruction in the hallway. "Captain Pilot where are you going?" Pilot turned around with an expression showing obvious fear. "I'm runnin' for my life!" Answered Pilot. "What?" Said the guard. "Runnin' for my life!" Screamed Pilot again, voice cracking.

Suddenly a section of a wall collapsed, killing the group of guards, and sending a storm of dust everywhere. "What!" Yelled Stilgy. "What just flipping happened!" A figure appeared in the storm of dust, throwing the head of Pilot. "Too easy!" The figure said emerging from the dust cloud. "You wanna die too?" Ed Sheeran and Stilgy exchanged glances, both puzzled, Ed Sheeran nodded too Stingy to say something. "Who are you, and are you with The My Little Scrunchies?" The figure laughed, "The My Little Scrunchies are falling into chaos, and soon they will all be dead!"


	27. Chapter 27

"How?!" Stilgy exclaimed. "How is their empire already falling?" The figure tossed a remote onto the ground and stepped out of the cloud. "My names Kim Jong-un!" He yelled. "And I'm going to take over the world!" Behind Stilgy he heard something hit the ground. He looked behind him and saw the uncrushed half of Liam on the ground, slowly healing back his body parts. "Damp biscuits!" Stilgy exclaimed. "Jeez that power is useful!" Liam, still face first on the ground muttered. "Yea but it may be the last time I can ever use it."

Stilgy looked at Liam, not understanding what he meant. "What do you mean?" Asked Stilgy. Liam said something barely audible to him. "I've almost fully used the last of my power, and once I'm fully healed, I may not be able to heal anymore." "But I thought you were indestructible!" Exclaimed Stilgy. "I thought I was too, but I've never taken so much damage before." Stilgy was about to say something when a bullet ripped through his left shoulder. "Agh sheep!" Screamed Stilgy. Bullets were flying everywhere, zipping past Stilgy's head, and one hitting beside his head.

"Dang if only Cameron was still alive, then I could use him for a meat shield!" Stilgy said with a sigh. Kim Jong-un started yelling orders with a Korean ascent, and instantly men in military garb came out of the hole in the wall, and started running towards Stilgy. But instead of guns, they had Red Bulls in each hand, all of which had Ninja's face on it. Two men ran behind the others carrying a cooler, and another two, carrying a plastic table. The men all started chugging one of their two Red Bulls, and once they were finished drinking, a set of wings sprouted from each of their backs.


	28. Chapter 28

They looked at Ed Sheeran, and suddenly, each of their empty cans turned into Infinity Blades. They flew towards him, swords hitting his shield, and sending him into a wall from the sheer force of their hits. "Well you're a lot stronger than I would have thought, but highly unskilled." Ed Sheeran said with a laugh. He then pulled out a squeaky porcupine, Liam recognized that as Gales, but how did he come across it. Suddenly it hit him, Liam knew why Gale wasn't at work, she had "left" Japan, and went to Australia when she found out that she had gotten progernit from Robbie.

"This is my loves weapon, and it will protect me like I protected her!" Ed Sheeran said heroically. Suddenly the porcupine began to glow, turning a crimson red, and the eyes a milky white. Ed Sheeran began to cry. "My baby is protecting me, so she must love me back!" Ed Sheeran said, feeling a new strength ignite inside him. "I'm gonna kill all of you for trying to separate me from my love!" An orb began to form on Ed Sheeran's hand, that of which only Cameron could appreciate. "Rasengan!"

Ed Sheeran formed a ball of light in his hand, which he then smashed into one of the men, which blew out the side of the man's chest. Liam and Stilgy watched astonished, realizing Ed Sheeran contained something powerful inside him. Ed Sheeran killed off all the men, leaving only Kim Jong-un in his way. "You will die!" He screamed, charging at Kim. He stopped only six feet from Kim Jong-un, Rasengan ready. He looked down, and his eyes went wide. There was a sword stuck through him.


	29. Chapter 29

The person pulled the sword out of Ed Sheeran, as we all watched him fall to his knees, blooding gushing from his chest. The person raised the blade over their head for an attack. Liam was only seconds from full healing when he got up and charged at the person. They turned and stabbed at him, barely missing his head. Liam pulled the same dagger he fought Bob Moss before with and stabbed the person in the heart. They dropped to the floor, blood spilling from the wound, and Liam pulled off the mask.

The face didn't mean anything to anyone, but Stilgy did know who it was. "Dang she got it rough, her names Anneliese," said Stilgy, "and boy she got it rough though." Liam just looked at the dead person, feeling sorry for them, but also wondering what caused her to join the My Little Scrunchie Empire. "Yoy may has gotten zem, but yoy havunt gotten me yeet!" Suddenly Kim Jong-un dove for the remote, grabbing it with his hand.

Kim Jong-un used his belly like a trampoline, and launched himself upward. He looked at Liam, Stilgy, and the bleeding Ed Sheeran, holding the remote showing as if it were a trophy. "What is that for?" Asked Ed Sheeran, coughing up some blood as he said it. "What do you plan on doing?" Kim started laughing uncontrollably. "Beshes em gozing zoo blew up Shzapan!" He hit the button on the remote and it started to count down. "Run!" Yelled Stilgy. "I'll get y'all to the teleporter room!"


	30. Chapter 30

Liam carried Ed Sheeran on his shoulder while Stilgy ran in front of them, leading the way, and trying to stop the bleeding from the wound in his shoulder. "Hurry only three more corridors to go!" Yelled Stilgy panting. "It should take about four minutes in we keep up this pace." The corridors had hundreds of windows, all showing the forest around the mountain they were on, and past the forest, the city of Hiroshima. In the distance, Liam could see two airplanes heading towards the city. "Right there!" yelled Stilgy. They all burst into the teleporter room, panting and partly exhausted. "Take him through with you, find a hospital, get both of you some help!" "But wait, where are you going?" Yelled Stilgy, seeing Liam run back into the corridors. "To get Kaylyn, and everyone else in that room!"

Liam ran like he never had before, only two corridors away, he looked out the window. He was blinded by the light that was being released from the nukes. He only had minutes before it was too late, and yet he was so close. He made it to the right corridor finally and ran into the experimentation room. "Kaylyn!" Yelled Liam trying to find her. She sat over in a corner, sleeping. Liam ran to her and picked her up in his arms. "I'm not going to let you die! I finally found you, and I'm not going to let you die now!" He turned around to see a test subject standing up, he had the name Matthew wrote in sharpie on his chest.

He began to rise above the other people on the ground, and a yellow light started to come off him, forming an aura around everyone. Suddenly the walls around them collapsed, sending debris everywhere, as light formed around their bodies. The floor gave way, and they began to fall, down to the rubble, and waiting for the rubble, that was going to crush them. Liam pulled Kaylyn closer, kissing her for the last time, savoring it, since it would be his last. Liam hit the rubble, and everything went black.


	31. Chapter 31

"Aye look at this!" A kid ran over to his friend who was standing beside a huge mass of what used to be a building. "Dude what is that?" The kid said, pointing to the remains of a huge building, which was now nothing but a huge base of a building, and moss covered chucks of cement. "Wow I heard this place was nuked awhile ago dude!" "No dip Jacob!" His friend said. "We're in Hiroshima, what did you expect." Jacob looked back towards his friend, hopping onto a piece of the rubble. "Shut up Jordan!" Yelled Jacob.

"Hey I bet there's valuable stuff here!" Jacob said triumphantly. "Jacob, is probably wondering where we are!" Jordan wined. "But at the same time, finding weird stuff does sound fun too." "That's the spirit! Now let's get to work going through this mess. It looks like a raisin!" Jordan and Jacob began searching through the rubble, full of hope that they would find something cool. Jacob screamed, "Holy raisin! It's an arm!"

Jacob jumped backwards, nearly falling down the slope of rubble. Jordan came over, almost falling over twice. "Dang he's like super dead!" Said Jordan. "Yea, nothing could survive a building falling on them." Jacob said. "But wait, he hasn't decayed at all yet. In fact he looked like he died today." Jordan noticed what Jacob had, but he actually said it, in a trembling voice, "Then, where's all the blood." The hand suddenly reached out. Jacob and Jordan screamed. "Holy raisin it's alive."


	32. Chapter 32

"Agh we gotta help them!" Said Jacob, trying to push a chuck of cement wall away. Jordan came over and started pushing too, and began sliding the cement wall out of the way. They both looked down and saw that the person was holding a girl close to his chest. The girl seemed tall, but still shorter than the man who was holding her, and had curly hair. She was absolutely beautiful. "Dude we should call an ambulance!" Said Jordan. "Dude there's no service out here, so we can't call anybody!" The thought hadn't occurred to Jordan that there was no service out here, and if he did, he wouldn't have known what to tell the person.

Jacob and Jordan pulled the man and woman out of the rubble, trying not to injure or hurt them. They laid them ten feet from the rubble, and checked for a pulse. "Dude they're still breathing!" Exclaimed Jacob, amazed by how it was even possible. The man began coughing, while the woman lay in his arms, sleeping it seemed. Jacob and Jordan watched with wonder, glad the people survived, but not understanding how. "What happened this time?" Said the man sitting up. He looked at the two kids staring at him. "Who are you?" Asked Jacob, fear slowly creeping into his tone. "I'm Liam," he said, looking down towards the woman, "and this is Kaylyn."

"Are you or her injured?" Jordan asked. Liam stood up, still holding Kaylyn, "No, but if I am I don't feel any pain." He said, matter of factly. He looked down to where Hiroshima was, and expected to see a total wasteland. He froze, eyes widening. "Hiroshima….. It's still here!" Jacob and Jordan exchanged confused glances. "Yeah, it was rebuilt after it got nuked in 1945. Liam without turning around asked, "What year is it?" "It's 2069 duh." Liam fell to his knees, he couldn't believe he was out for 124 years. "You- You wanna go to the festival?"


	33. Chapter 33

Liam looked away from the city, and turned towards Jacob. "What festival?" Jacob turned pale when he said that. Even people from different countries knew of the festival, and in fact, it was even streamed on the news each and every time it happened. "Sir what was the last day that you can remember?" Liam looked at him puzzled, "It's still August 6th, 1945, right?" Jacob's eyes went wide. "Jor- Jordan, ru- run!" He turned, but only to see that Jordan was already a good 400 feet away, and then he too, ran like heck, leaving Liam standing there, holding Kaylyn in his arms.

Liam slowly sat down, being careful not to hurt Kaylyn. He stared at her as she lay on his lap, and gently spoke to her, wanting to cry, but at the same time, he was trying to hold back the tears. "It's ok, we'll be fine baby." She opened her eyes, slowly looking from Liam's face, to the rubble beside them. "Kaylyn, don't worry about what may happen, I will always love you." He pulled her close, hugging her, and releasing the tears he had been trying to hold back. "Kaylyn I love you, even if I were to die now, I would still love you."

Kaylyn hugged him back, as he cried onto her shoulder. "It's okay, you can cry all you want, I'm not leaving you." Kaylyn said softly. "We will get through this together, all of it." Liam looked up at her, staring into her beautiful eyes. "I love you, and I don't ever wanna lose you again." He held her hand, kissed her, then helped her up as he started to stand. "So this is what's left of that God forsaken place." She said, staring at the graveyard of cement and steel. "Yeah, such power gone to waste, and all for a corrupt cause." Liam said staring at the rubble. "Anyway, wanna go to a festival?"


	34. Chapter 34

Kaylyn looked at him. "Is this a date?" Liam looked down at Kaylyn, heart pounding, he tried his best to keep his cool. "I sure hope so!" He said with a wink. She blushed and turned around. "Well let's go then!" She said. "Race you down!" Taking off, leaving Liam standing there, suddenly realized she wasn't kidding, and ran after her. When he finally caught up with her, they were nearly a quarter of the way down the hill. "Took you long enough," Kaylyn said laughing, "I started to think that you weren't coming."

Liam laughed for the first time since he started trying to stop the My Little Scrunchie gang. His first laugh in over 100 years, which is a very long time to say the least. They made their way down the mountain, jogging to conserve their energy. "What type of festival is it?" Kaylyn asked, keeping up with Liam. "Not really sure, but supposedly it's huge, and everyone seems to know about it." "Sounds pretty important I guess, I mean since everyone knows about it." "Well the Sun is setting, so it shouldn't be long before the festival starts."

By the time they had reached the outskirts of the new Hiroshima, darkness had begun to encompass everything. Suddenly all the houses started glowing, not the houses only, but the whole city was lit up with neon lights. They could now see thousands of people 100 yards in front of them, which was surprising due to how quiet they were before. Liam and Kaylyn both looked. "What the Chungas!"Everyone was wearing a scrunchie armband that had a swastika in the middle of it.


	35. Chapter 35

"Oh shaman!" Liam whispered, obviously panicked. The festival the kids were talking about, was just a coverup for what the My Little Scrunchie Empire had been doing. Liam stared at the mass, "Ho- how are they still alive?" Kaylyn, using what she had left of sanity, said the only thing that made sense at that moment, "Shhh, we gotta go and hide, and maybe snatch a few clothes too." They ran to the side of a building, bumping into someone in the process, and knocking them over. "Sorry you okay?" Liam said, realizing the commotion he had caused. "Yo bro dude, you almost made me drop meh vape!" The person yelled at them. "Oh it's you besh!" Kaylyn looked to Liam then to the person. "Remember me, I'm Robbie."

"And like dud, where's ya festival garomentes?" Liam started to panic, thinking Robbie might tell. "Uh- uh- we uh- we left them at our house, ya know, busy decorating for the festival and all!" "Oh so you two forgat to git ready huh?" Robbie turned and looked behind him, making sure no one was looking. "Ya know I could sell ya some clothes if ya want, I own a booth." Liam considered it for awhile, thinking about the choice given to him. "Sure, we could use some." Liam said, trying not to sound suspicious. "Well c'mon then, it's only 30 feet or so away."

Liam never did like Robbie, despite knowing him since he was in middle school. He knew what he was like, and what he would try to do. Or so he thought. "Ah, right here." Robbie said, leading them towards a tall building. It wasn't just tall, it was massive. It was advertising juice boxes with little animated girls wearing My Little Scrunchies. They were singing some annoying song Liam could only think of to call "Juice Box". It was total cancer to his ears, but Kaylyn seemed to enjoy it. Which made him happy, but the song was still annoyingly catchy. "Well I bet it's a lot bigger than you thought huh?" Robbie said with pride. Which it was close, but Liam had seen buildings a lot bigger before. "Close, but let's go in."


	36. Chapter 36

They all went into the building, seeing endless lines of clothes, farther than they could see. "What's this place called? It's massive!" Liam exclaimed. "You've never heard of my empire!" Robbie said Exasperated. "We must need to advertise more!" Liam just looked blankly at Robbie, listening to him rant about his advertising goals. "Wait!" Said Liam, cutting Robbie off mid sentence. "You never even said what this place is called." Robbie pointed to the massive TV behind them. "It's Hot Topic!" Robbie practically yelled.

Liam looked, holding Kaylyn's hand. "So where do we get dressed?" Asked Kaylyn. Robbie suddenly produced a vape from his pocket, inhaled, and blew out the smoke. "This helps me think better you know?" "Sure, sure." Liam said sarcastically. "Go straight through the lines of clothes, take a right at the 7th row, and it'll be in front of you." Robbie said methodically. "And in the meantime, I'm going to go back to my office and finish my HayDay tournaments." Robbie left them standing there as he hurried towards an elevator.

Liam and Kaylyn both followed the directions Robbie had given them, taking a wrong turn once, but finally making it back on track. They got to the outside of all the clothes racks. It was a maze going through there, and getting out was probably worse, if you didn't know the way that is. In front of them was the most dressing rooms anyone had ever seen. Maybe not in this era, but definitely way bigger than anything they had back in 1945. "Hello there, dear sir and lady." A person said from behind them. "And what shall you be trying on today?"


	37. Chapter 37

They turned to see what they thought to be a man dressed as a girl. "Uh-" Liam stuttered looking at him. Maybe it wasn't a man, but to them it looked like it. Maybe it was a masculine German female. But not wanting to risk it, as they didn't know what the culture was like around here, he said "Clothes for the festival" and waited for the person's answer. "Alright, this way then." The person said. "If you need my assistance, press the button on any of those pillars and I'll be there quickly." "Thank you." Liam said, although still confused as to if Shovda was a female, or a male.

They tried on tons of different kimonos, all of which Kaylyn looked absolutely stunning in. He let her decide which she wanted because he thought that she looked amazing in every one she tried on. Thankfully, Robbie told them to not charge them for anything they wanted, since he knew them from middle school. They were grateful too, since any money they may have been able to find was probably no longer usable.

They walked out of Hot Topic wearing what they had gotten. "Ready for the festival?" Liam asked Kaylyn. She nodded and continued walking. As they walked, the sounds of the festival grew louder and louder. They were close now. Maybe only a hundred more feet. And the lights, they were bright and flashy now. Drowning all the cities colours out with bright neon reds, oranges, blues, greens, and many other colours."Oi, you there!" Someone shouted. "You seen my husband?" Liam knew whose voice that was, but he hoped they didn't recognize him. "You got those clothes from Hot Topic 'ight?" "Y-yeah, we did. Why?" "Like I said, I'm his wife, Gale. He probably went to go play that stupid tournament of his." She said irritated. "Y-yeah, he did say something about that."


	38. Chapter 38

She eyed him suspiciously, "Oh really?" He looked over to Kaylyn who was fiddling her thumbs, hoping for some kind of help. None came. Odd what someone will do for entertainment when bored, even if what they're doing is boring as well. But it didn't matter, she was going to interrogate him anyway. "I bet you're lying!" She screamed, her anger showing. In her mind, she was thinking of the tons of different ways to ruin their day, which she was doing well already. Liam decided it was enough though, as he already didn't like people screaming at him, or let alone fighting in general. He cut her off as she was yelling, ears throbbing from pain, probably ruptured his eardrum. "We have someplace we need to be," he said, walking away and signaling for Kaylyn to follow.

Gale felt enraged that someone dared cut her off, especially during her yelling sessions. "Get your butts back here now!" She screamed, not quite finished. They ran when she screamed, knowing that she had no intention of being agreeable. The sound of the festival, which was now far away, began to grow louder as they ran. They began to wonder if they could have avoided her altogether, wishing so dearly that they had never spoken to her. She was like pushing a boulder up a hill. Impossible! He forgot about it, and kept running till they neared the crowd.

The festival, if you could call it that, was more like a rave. The only difference from this festival and a rave, was the fact that there was a man passing out holy water, which people seemed to go nuts over. He noticed that the man was catholic, and for some reason, looked familiar, which he thought was totally impossible. He had a flashback of when the building was collapsing. What had happened before it went black? He put the thought aside, saying to himself that it was a coincidence, but he didn't really believe that. Kaylyn didn't seem to notice either, which he used as a cue to forget it. He noticed that all the stores were closed down, even the Ujina Supermarket. The fact that the festival was so big that all businesses were closed bugged him, what was so important about this festival?


End file.
